Serenity's Baby
by SirLarry
Summary: (Repost under origional author; AU; oneshot)Oh no! Serenity's pregnant, and Joey's on the warpath! What will happen when the papa-to-be Seto finds out?


Serenity's Baby.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura exclaimed. Everyone in the store looked at them as Serenity Wheeler broke the news to her friends.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. I am carrying Seto Kaiba's child." The sweet young girl clutched her belly and sniffled. "I don't know what to do, I haven't told anyone else besides you guys. You understand that I can't tell Joey or Seto, at least not yet. Joey would kill Seto and then my baby wouldn't have a father and it'll have to be born in the back of a bus station on the way to see Joey in prison."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Yugi said. "I'm sure that Joey will get out before you have the baby."  
  
"Come on, you're too young to be a mother Serenity." Tristan said. "You're not even out of middle school yet. How could you make such a horrible mistake?" He demanded.  
  
"It wasn't a mistake, it was an accident." She told him. "Seto and I used protection, it just didn't work is all, and now I've got to tell him that I'm having his baby." She started to cry. "What will he say?"  
  
"Probably nothing at first." Tea told her. "Then he'll probably get mad and start throwing things around the room. He's not gonna want to take responsibility for it." Tea looked at Yugi. "Next time we do it, we're using two." She told him. Yugi blushed and then went to take Serenity's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, we're all here for you Serenity, we won't let you go through this alone." He told her comfortingly.  
  
"Go through what?" Came Joey's voice, He came walking into the store, and took a seat on the counter next to his sister. "What's up sis, why does everyone have such gloomy faces?" Joey asked her, never suspecting what was to come. Serenity took a big breath and then came right out with it all there before Joey. Needless to say, he was not exactly thrilled by the news, but he seemed to be taking it better than everyone had thought he would. He just sort of sat there with a shocked look on his pail face. Tea waved her hands in front of his face. Nothing, he was totally catatonic.  
  
"I think we've lost him guys." She told them all. Tristan sighed and then poured his cola over Joey's head. He suddenly came too and began to curse and swear.  
  
"Calm down man. Just settle down and let Serenity explain herself." Tristan said to him.  
  
"She doesn't have to explain herself." Joey stated calmly. "Its plain to see that Kaiba has taken advantage of her and now I must murder him." He didn't blink as he spoke so softly that scared them all. "Excuse me." He got up then and headed out the door like he was just walking down the street for a paper.  
  
"NO!" They all cried once they realized that he was serious and they ran out of the store after him. Tristan tackled Joey then Yugi and the others dragged him by the feet back to the store where they took him into the stockroom, tied him down to a chair, and tried to talk some sense into him. "Now Joey, " Yugi said. "You can't go around murdering people, I mean, it's just not right. Kaiba's a decent fellow, he'll take responsibility for his actions, I'm sure. Killing him wouldn't do anyone any good."  
  
"No Yugi, its not enough for him to own up to what he did to my sister. He's got to pay." Joey stated. "I have to make him pay for what he did to Serenity." He struggled to get free from the ropes and for a moment they wondered if maybe he had the strength to do it. I mean, Joey was in pretty good shape and he could possibly break through a couple of knots. "Come on guys, what if it was your little sister?" He asked them. "What would you do?"  
  
"I'd probably act the same way." Tristan admitted Yugi had to agree. Tea was a bit more realistic though. She sat down on Joey's lap and tried to sweet talk him.  
  
"Now Joey, you don't really want to hurt anyone, do you?" She asked, speaking softly into his ear.  
  
"No." He said finally. "I suppose not. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone but Kaiba's not just anyone He got my sister knocked up and now he's got to pay!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Serenity stood over in the corner and cried.  
  
"Joey, please you can't kill Seto, I don't want my baby's father in the ground while its Uncle is in prison. Who will I turn to without the two of you?"   
  
"Yugi, I have a favor to ask of you." Joey said.  
  
"Anything Joey, just don't ask me to let you out." He told his friend.  
  
"I want you to marry my sister if I get sent up the river for slaughtering that jerk like pig!" Joey declared. All his friends gasped.   
  
"Joey I can't marry Serenity, what about Tea?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"I'll understand if you still want to see Tea on the side, just take care of my sister, she'll need someone good and decent to help her raise her baby."  
  
"Be reasonable, Joey." Bakura said.  
  
"I am being reasonable, Yuge's a good guy, he'd be real good to my sister. I have to kill Kaiba, it's just something that I've got to do." He stated then rose up with the chair still tied to his back. They all quickly jumped to hold him down. They couldn't let him out of the Yugi's grandpa's store while he was in the condition he was in. There was no telling what he'd do if he ran into Kaiba. Just then though, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba walked into the store and rang the bell."There he is, let me at him!" Joey shouted, "Kaiba, your days are numbered!"  
  
"Hold him down while I go get rid of Kaiba!" Yugi shouted and ran out of the stock room, closing the door behind him. After taking a minute to compose himself, Yugi walked up to the counter, and with a bright smile he said "Sorry but we're closing early today."  
  
"What?" Kaiba demanded. "You can't close early, it's the middle of the day." He said.  
  
"Yeah, it's time for our siesta." Yugi lied. "National hour of rest."  
  
"That's Mexico. This is Japan; we don't have a siesta hour."  
  
"Uh… I'm one half Mexican!" Yugi cried.  
  
"No you're not," Kaiba said, "Now what's really going on?" Before Yugi could answer there came a crashing noise from the stock room and the door burst open. Joey stood there like a demon that had just escaped from Hades.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm here for your life!" He declared and stepped out into the store where he could get a hold of his prey.  
  
"Wheeler, what are you talking about?" Kaiba asked him, caring not a bit for what he said or how he was looking at him.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm talking about, you knocked my sister up, and you're going to die for it!" Joey lunged at him and the two of them fell to the ground in fury of flying fists and kicking feet. Serenity ran out of the stock room followed by Tea and the others  
  
"Don't hurt him, Joey, I love him!" She cried and leaped in amongst them. She shielded Kaiba with her body while the others pulled Joey off of them.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! He's got to die!" Joey screamed and kicked violently as they drug him back off into the stock room where the ropes and chair awaited him. Kaiba looked up at Serenity who was weeping over him.  
  
"Was what Wheeler said true?" He asked her. "Are you pregnant?" Mokuba came over to where his brother lay and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Seto. I am." Serenity said still teary eyed. Kaiba didn't know what to say. He was totally floored. He'd just come into the store looking for a new card and now all of a sudden he was being told that his teenage girlfriend was going to have his baby. This was just so much more than he'd ever expected.  
  
"Are…are you sure, I mean, that its not a mistake?" He asked her. "Did you use a test strip? What color was it?" He asked her.  
  
"It was blue." She told him. "I used two of them and they both said the same thing." Kaiba couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He just stood there, petrified, and mumbling to himself while the others looked on wondering if he would go over the deep end like Joey had. Finally Kaiba cleared his throat and used his hand to smooth over his dark brown hair.  
  
"Serenity, I suppose that we'll just have to get married then." He told her.   
  
"Married!" They all exclaimed.  
  
"You went down this road before didn't you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah man, you're too young for this!" Tristan reiterated. "I mean she's barely out of middle school."   
  
"It's the only honorable thing to do." Kaiba stated to them all. "I won't allow any child of mine to grow up illegitimately." There was nothing that they could do about it, they supposed. After letting Joey cool off for a while in the stock room they let him out and calmly informed him of the situation. He finally agreed to keep his hands off of Kaiba long enough for his sister to marry him and give their perverted love child at least the air of legitimacy. After the honeymoon though, Joey made no promises. He was quite adamant about it.  
  
"Okay sis, I'll be there for you on your big day." He said. "Just don't expect me to bring a gift or nothing."  
  
"Oh don't worry Joey, Seto's already buying me everything I could possibly need." Then she looked around and whispered in his ear. "By the way, I'm not really pregnant." She confessed.  
  
"What!" He yelled.  
  
"Shshshshsh. Don't tell Seto, this is the only way I could get him to finally pop the question to me." She said. "Besides, by the time the honeymoon's over I will be." She giggled and then jogged off to her lover's arms. Joey didn't know what was scarier. His sister's twisted mind, or the possibility of the two of them having a baby together.   
  
The End. 


End file.
